


Miraculous: Fade to Purple

by KivatheDCWizard



Series: Miraculoud: Fade series [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien gets a good parent, Alternate Universe, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Gabriel agreste gets what's coming to him, Gabriel is being punished, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivatheDCWizard/pseuds/KivatheDCWizard
Summary: Gabriel finds himself waking up in an alleyway and finds himself in a world where he doesn't exist, and is tormented by the fact that everyone is better off without him.Part one of the Miraculous: Fade series.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Original Character(s)
Series: Miraculoud: Fade series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101785
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	Miraculous: Fade to Purple

Gabriel woke up with a jolt and felt a pain like he had fallen on the floor. Actually, he had fallen onto the filthy ground of a back alley in Paris. He got up, groaning in pain and disgust in that his clothes had gotten dirty. He doesn't remember how he got here. When he tried to, his mind only went blank. He didn't know why, but he thought of Chat Noir and Ladybug and felt angry and annoyed, but also a bit sad for some reason. But that couldn't be right, they didn't know he was Hawkmoth, and if they knew, would they have not delivered him to the police instead of leaving him in a back alley? Wouldn't they have taken...

He felt on his chest, but felt nothing under his ascot. He tore it off and found nothing there. His Miraculous was gone. "Nooroo? Nooroo! NOOROO!" he was panicking and not thinking straight for a moment and forgot that without the Miraculous, the kwami wasn't around either.

He sighed and gave up and instead decided to call Nathalie. She could help him get out of here without being seen (he had a rep to maintain after all) and maybe fill him in on what may have happened. However, he found that he had no contacts on his phone. It was like it had been reset on the factory settings all his progress lost. He growled and checked his wallet instead...It was empty. no money, no ID, nothing. He groaned. What is going on? He thought about making a call manually but he was reminded he didn't know Nathalie's, the Gorilla's or even his son's phone number by heart, he had relied way too much on the pre-programmed contacts in his phone.

He didn't have a choice but to walk home. Everyone could see him. He could try to be stealthily and not stand out, but that would be difficult. So he just had to walk and not acknowledge anyone. Ignore them until he got home, changed and used his PR team to clean up this mess. He could make up a story about being mugged.

Some things caught his attention. The billboards, which were once full off advertisements of his brand and his son's face, were gone; instead a different face was spread around Paris, that of a young female model. She looked familiar. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Could it be someone from his son's class? Oh right, that goth girl, Julia or something. When did she become a professional model. And he also notices something else, the brand for which she was modeling: MDC.

Last he heard, MDC was an anonymous designer, whom apparently was connected to Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale, having designed for them. She only took limited commissions but it appears whomever he or she was, has stepped up the game and launched a branch. How did MDC do it that fast without him finding out? How long has he been out? He approached a random bystander, a woman with red hair, and a blue and white outfit. "Excuse me..."

"Sorry, don't give money to strangers."

Ouch, that hurt. Oddly enough the person didn't recognize him as Gabriel Agreste, maybe due to looking disheveled and dirty. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't recognized. In fact, no one one in the streets seemed to acknowledge his presence. It was hurtful people thought he was a beggar or a bum. "No, I don't want money, I want to know if you could tel me what day it was."

"Oh!" the passerby woman said as she replied to Gabriel's question: "June the fifth." Gabriel blinked. He was certain it was June the fifth before the 'white-out'. And he was sure the Agreste brands adds were still in place; How did it change so quickly. "You look a little out of it. You look like you had a brawl in the barnyard." the woman asked as she eyed Gabriel curiously.

"Er...I believe I was mugged, as I am without a phone, wallet and...without a precious heirloom, woke up without knowing how I ended up in an alleyway." Gabriel thought it was close to the truth, and would paint him in a sympathetic light, no one questioning things further.

"Oh, poor thing. You know what, I'm going to call you a cab. Should I also call the police?" she asked.

"No thank you. I will do that myself once I am back home and I had a chance to clean up and have a chance of clothes. I appreciate the help." Gabriel knew that in normal circumstances he was cold and distant and not at all polite, but keeping up a sympathetic facade really would help him go a long way now.

"If you say so..." the woman said as she dialed at her phone. A few moments later a cab stopped near their position and she handed him a bit of money which should be enough to get him home.

"To the Agreste Mansion, please." Gabriel asked.

"Agreste mansion? I never heard of it." the cab driver said.

"The mansion of the famous Gabriel Agreste? Fashion designer? The billboards all around the city used to have pictures of it? Of his son, the model Adrien Agreste." Gabriel explained.

"Is it a sub-division of MDC? Because they are the only fashion brand in the past few months to have their names on the billboard." the cab driver asked. "And I know no Adrien Agreste. I know an Adrien Cipica though and he's an actor..."

Gabriel wondered how MDC could have had its ads in the city for months without him noticing? Maybe the cab driver was new to Paris and not too familiar with the fashion industry. Yeah, that must be it, probably a misunderstanding. "You know what, I have no time to explain, just start driving, I'll tell you the way." The cab driver shrugged and drove off.

The can stopped where his mansion was; Or where it should be. It looked different. Instead of the cold white sterile look it looked way more colorful then he imagined, the gardens also had a bigger variety of flora. Did someone redecorate his house while he was gone? How did that happen so fast? What the actual holy hell was going on. "This is my stop?"

"Are you sure that's your house because I'm sure that's the Cipica mansion." the driver noted.

"I am sure. Now go!" Gabriel said annoyed. The Cab driver huffed, decided it wasn't his problem and drove off.

Gabriel ignored him, the taxi driver was no longer important. He approached the gate and rang the bell. After hearing Nathalie's voice over the intercom, he replied. "Nathalie, it's Gabriel. I woke up in an alleyway withouth my..."

"Gabriel who? Mr. and Mrs. Cipica didn't have any appointments today?" Nathalie's voice sounded from the other side.

"Nathalie, this is no time to joke, let me back into my house right now!" Gabriel said, growing irritated.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But you must be mistaken. This is the Cipica mansion. I advise you to leave." Nathalie's voice sounded.

"Nathalie Sancoeur! You work for me, and if you do not let me in, you are fired. I was robbed, left for dead and I can do without this sick joke." Gabriel shouted.

"Sir, if you do not leave us alone, I will call security." Nathalie said back, still in her professional monotone, but with a hint of a threat.

"I will not move from this spot until I'm let in!" Gabriel said. "I do not know what has gotten into you, but I am still Gabriel Agreste, I am your boss and I..." Five minutes later, the Gorilla, whom like Nathalie didn't seem to recognize him, and threw him in the garbage. This was utterly humiliating to Gabriel. He crawled out the garbage container, and walked back tot he mansion. He saw a limo leave, which means that whomever occupied his house and brainwashed his staff, must have left; Time to investigate.

Across the street, the woman in white and blue with red hair whom had called him a cab earlier stood there, smirking. She carried a shopping bag, pulled out a baby carrot from it and pushed it into her pocket, after which a crunching sound could be heard. She observed how Gabriel clumsily tried to climb over the walls surrounding the mansion to get him. "How long until he figures it out, I wonder?"

Gabriel managed to, with some effort, eventually sneak into the mansion. He decided to be stealthy and not draw attention as he wasn't sure what was going on. The interior was far more colorful and lively then when he was living here and it annoyed him. It looked so non-pristine. But he could fix it after he got to the bottom of this. He walked over to where his old office was. He gasped in shock at the painting that now hung there.

It still had Emilie and Adrien in it, but instead of him, there was another man, a man with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a green outfit. He wasn't dressed overly fancy and he had a warm smile (which Gabriel thought looked stupid). Furthermore, Emilie and Adrien smiled. Not model smiles which the put up in front of the cameras, but genuine smiles. He didn't understand this. He touched the painting, to see if his secret Hawkmoth lair was behind it. He found a hidden switch, and the portrait sprung open.

He went down the corridor behind it, and followed it. It was the same space his old lair was but instead of metallic ad cold it was arranged...almost like a secret hobby room more than anything. There were sketches and notes on the Miraculous. Did this person in the portrait use the Miraculous to take over his life or something? What is going on? He saw a locked safe, which may have contained more information on what he needed, but as he touched the handle and tried to dial in a code, he heard a computer voice: "Identification required." A panel opened up with screens and buttons. "Please provide password, retinal and palm print scan."

"Er..." Gabriel muttered as a red light traveled across his face. In a panic he slammed his hand on the pad for the palm print scan. "Hawkmoth?" he muttered. An alarm sounded.

"Intruder. Intruder." Gabriel then found pannels of the wall opening up and some blaster-like weapons were aimed at him.

"Oh sh-" A few moments later, Gabriel came back from behind the portrait, slamming it shut behind him, back in the office, but aside being filthy and covered in garbage, he was blackand scorched b the laser security. He panted heavily. He thought he was safe, until he came face to face with a maid whom had decided to come in and clean the place. The maid's eyes went wide in panic, thinking he was a burglar. "Please don't scream, there is an explanation!"

She screamed! She then started to throw whatever she could at the intruder, and would draw attention from the other staff members. Moments later, Gabriel was seen climbing rapidly over the walls around the mansion again, but landed clumsily and painfully, adding bruises to the one he got when that maid actually managed to hit him with some stuff, including a paperweight. He then ran for it.

The red haired person in blue and white with red hair looked at the scene from a distance in amusement. "This is the most fun I had in ages." She noted as she pulled out a pocket watch and eyed it. "And I'll better hurry so I can be on time to see the best part."

Gabriel had ran all the way back to the center of Paris. He panted as he doubled over and supported himself with his hands on his knees. He caught his breath as he tried to make sense of what was going on in Paris as of late. He was looking worse for the wear and still wasn't any closer to making sense of the great mystery.

It was then, that on a giant screen, the TVi tv station was airing its next program for all of Paris to see. "Don't be bemused, it is just the news. I'm Nadja Chamak, live at le Grand Rex movie theater for the premiere of the long awaited live action Miraculous movie. After the bad reception on the animated project by Thomas Astruc people almost didn't believe that a movie centered around our favorite heroes would succeed. However, people got hyped when Graham de Vanily Studios would tackle the movie, whom are known for the critically acclaimed Solitude movie series..."

Series? Solitude was a stand alone indie movie. How would it turn into an entire film series? "It also doesn't help that a lot of talented people worked on the project, several among them being young prodigies I covered in previous stories the past few years. Nino Lahiffe, hom won the Price for best Indie movie at the Indie Film Festival with 'Horrificator is co-producer, the soundtrack is provided by talented people like Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale and Kitty Section, the young talent behind the Ladybug Comic Marc Anciel and Nathaniel Kurtzberg helped on the script and last but not least the costumes were designed by Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also know as the young fashion prodigy known as MDC."

Gabriel was mad to hear his most hated enemies not only got another movie, but that Adrien's classmates worked on them. While none of the classmates were bad influences, Gabriel never understood Adrien's desire to mingle with these 'lower-class people'.

"And look at that, the limo of the Cipica family has just arrived. Former actress, current head of the GdV Studios Emilie Cipica, her husband philanthropist Greg Cipica and their son, the actor young actor playing Chat Noir in the movie, Adrien Cipica..."

Gabriel nearly forgot how to breathe. Emilie was awake...she wasn't hurt she was standing there, living and breathing. At the mansion, he hadn't found her casket on accounts of the laser security chasing him off before he could further investigate. But she is really there...but with a different man, with his son, and the Bourgeois brat? What happened? Did someone wish on a Miraculous? At least he knew where they were now. He made his way to the Le Grand Rex movie theater, Emilie was finally back, only to part of this world that came out wrong. And hell if he was going to let her slip away this time.

Gabriel waited outside the Le Grand Rex, waiting for the movie to be over, as the Cipica family walked out of the theater, Adrien walking hand in hand with Marinette, as they spent more time looking at each other adoringly then to the crowd of cheering fans. Nadja Chamak approached them. "Mrs. Cipica, I have been interviewing a few of the people whom were at the premiere and they assured me they loved the movie. They called it a success. How does that make you feel?"

"Happy like always, me and our entire crew have put our hearts and soul in it, and a lot of passion, especially from the young ones, and we are so glad it paid off." Emilie said with a kind smile, genuine happiness on her face.

"Are there plans for a sequel?" Nadja asked.

"It's a bit early to tell, but if everyone was as hyped as they were at this premiere, the chances can only get bigger." Emilie replied.

"Now we cut to one of the young rising stars of the movie, whom portrayed Chat Noir, the young talented heartthrob Adrien Cipica. Adrien, how did it feel to play a superhero? Your performance was widely praised by various people I interviewed earlier, is it true that you did your own stunts?"

"It was amazing, and yes I did my own stunts. I had a blast the entire time." Adrien said. "Chat allowed me to really not hold back, it felt so freeing and relaxing."

"We could tell from the movie, it was almost like they had the real Chat Noir playing himself in the movie." Nadja said, everyone misisng a brief moment of discomfort on the faces of the Cipica family. "And as for the one and only MDC. Miss Dupain Cheng, you worked on the costumes of the movie, and there was gushing on how close the costumes looked to the real thing, it speaks of your talent. A few years ago you caught the world by storm with your Eiffel Tower sunglasses and now you have made your mark on the movie industry as well, how does that feel?"

"Quite frankly, I still can't believe it. I mean, one day I was a normal girl with a normal life with just a silly little dream. Then there was this school project where we got to work at te hotel and I was turned into a gopher. I mean not literally, because no Akumas and...er, Jagged asked for something. And since I couldn't find these Eiffel Tower sunglasses, and I liked to do a bit of crafting, I made them and...the rest was history." Marinette said, looking a bit shy and meek. "I expect to wake up one day to find it to be a dream and the real world has gone to pot..." This got a chuckle out of a few people.

"And finally, to you Mr. Cipica. I heard about a charity project you worked on during the production of the film?" Nadja asked the man whom now was at Emilie's side.

"Yes, I have invested with this movie, with the intent of the proceedings going to a project that allows a children's hospital to be built in Africa, in tandem with Prince Ali of Achu's." Greg replied. "Also with approval to the heroes, after all unlike Astruc we went by the heroes before the movie was made, whom are all for the charity as well."

"That is wonderful to hear." Nadja Chamak said with genuine enthusiasm.

During this, Gabriel finally managed to push his way through the crowd, get from behind the line where the people were supposed to remain and ran towards the Cipica family. "Emilie, you are alive. It's me, Gabriel!" he said. His disheveled state, manic look and being coated in filth form his mishaps didn't do a lot to endear himself though.

They took a few steps back, clearly unnerved by his presence. "Wait, aren't you that creep that Nathalie warned us about earlier today?" Emilie asked.

"You don't understand, this world is all wrong. I am your husband and Adrien is my son, I tried to fix things, tried to bring you back, you were hurt by the Peacock Miraculous."

Emilie didn't know how this guy knew about his connection with the Peacock Miraculous, but she luckily used to be an actress so she hid her surprise well. "You are insane, my husband is Greg, and Adrien is his son. I don't know who you are, but I know that you are out of your mind. And Miraculous? Me? I'm an actress, not a superheroine. You do realize the movie is just that, a movie. We made it but no real heroes were used in it."

"Emilie, Adrien, Marinette, stay back." Greg said as he stood protectively in front of his family. "Stay away from my family, you madman!"

"Your family? They are mine! You have stolen them from me...It must have been the Miraculous! Give them back to me, I need to fix this!" Gabriel said as he loked more insane and angry then before...and was hit between the eyes by a microphone right after that. Gabriel stumbled before the Gorilla stepped in and tackled him to the ground. "Get off me! You work for me!"

"Nice throw, Marinette." Adrien complimented his girlfriend.

"T-t-thanks. Oh, sorry about your mic, Nadja." Marinette said.

"No worries, you just made this wonderful broadcast even more interesting. 'Madman attacks Cipica family, future daughter-in-law saves them.'" Nadja said.

"Man, he is almost as bad as that Rossi Chick. Maybe the asylum has room for one more." Adrien noted.

"Must I remind you that there is still a banquet waiting for you? I thinkwe can leave the rest to the police." Nathalie said, standing behind them with her tablet.

"Nattie's right, no sense in letting that guy spoil our evening." Greg said. "The cooky guy is going to be locked up anyhow."

"But what about the...other thing he said?" Emilie asked.

"The guy is a nutjob, no one will believe him. I'm not sure if he really knows, maybe he did a random guess in his mad state. And you saw him, he went down like a chump, he is no threat." Greg assured her.

"And even if...we can take him any day of the weak." Marinette said as she fumbled with her earrings. The others sported a knowing grin. With that the family left.

The gorilla passed the mad Gabriel onto some police officers. "I have fights you know! Do you know who I am ? I am Gabriel Agreste!" Without his Miraculous he wasn't able to handle the trained officers and was being dragged back. "I am the scourge of Paris, I am..."

"...a total wacko, now get in the car!" one of the officers said as he pushed Gabriel in. Soon he was driven off to the police station, while the Cipica family drove off to their celebratory dinner with their friends, cast and crew.

On the other side of the street, eyeing the events, the lady in blue and white was laughing her ass off. "Oh, that was a delight." She wiped a tear from her eyes. "I knew this was going to be a great idea." There was some shuffling in her pocket. "Oh, we're not done. I am going to pay him a last visit before I leave this world. But for that, we are going to need to get changed." she said, to the thing in her pocket. She dodged into an alleyway. "Fluff, Clockwise!"

Gabriel's arrest, conviction and imprisonment didn't take long. No records of Gabriel Agreste existed, no one remembered him, and Gabriel still didn't understand what happened. All his accomplishments all his efforts, were for naught, or never were there to begin with...And even when he got a chance to get Emilie back, she doesn't remember him either. She was so close but so far.

As he was dumped in his cell, in his orange prison uniform he was still screaming bloody murder but he was ignored. Eventually he got tired and gave up. He sat down on his bed, looking depressed and staring at the floor. "Evening, Dickmoth!" a voice said. A female voice. Gabriel was startled as he jumped up and saw someone sitting in his cell.

A woman with red hair, and a blue and white rabbit-themed outfit. She held an umbrella. Hawkmoth recognized her as one fo the heroes. "Bunnyx?"

"Not your Bunnyx, but a Bunnyx. From a possible future, keeper of the order between time and space, all that jazz." Bunnyx replied. She carried a plate with a slice of carrot cake on it. She had a tiny fork which she used to jab and tear off a piece to put in her mouth. "And by now, you should realize what is going on."

"As far as I can guess...the timeline is rewritten. You must be here to fix it, right?" Gabriel asked hopefully. After all, a future Bunnyx never appeared before to stop him, which menas he was always meant to be Hawkmoth, despite having a villain status, he was part of history. Right?

"Nah! I'm just here to fill in the gaps. Now, this is indeed not the world you know. It is actually not your timeline. You vanished from the prime timeline, you are brought here to this alternate timeline. A timeline where you were never born." Bunnyx explained.

"But...how can Adrien even exist? I am his father." Gabriel asked.

"While I can debate to call you his father (rather a dick using his son as a trophy and an asset instead of treating him like flesh and blood), you were the sperm donor, yes. But Emilie is also his mother. And she still exists here. It is not exactly the same version of Adrien, but still an Adrien. But this time she got herself a much nicer hubby. One that doesn't lock his loved ones up. One that allows them to have their freedom and happiness." Bunnyx answered.

"And miss Dupain-Cheng, I was her idol. She shouldn't have been..." Gabriel continued.

"She would always have an interest in fashion, there are other people but you that could inspire her, and have inspired her in this timeline. So instead of trying to impress a fake idol like you, she just went for it. not to mention the love of her life isn't as emotionally stunted and talked much more courage into her. Result, she has achieved a lot more in her short year or so as MDC then you did with your entire company in your timeline." Bunnyx continued.

"Nathalie..."

"Doesn't work for you and there is no lost Emilie so she had no reason to turn to the dark. And before you ask, Lila is in the nuthouse." Bunnyx said as she finished the carrot cake.

"It...it just can't be. This world...it doesn't have me. How can things be so much better. I gave these people opportunities, they cannot...it should not be possible that they would thrive without me." Gabriel said in disbelief.

"You are so self-absorbed and entitled that you don't realize or just don't care what a toxic presence you are. You kept your wife and son locked up in the mansion so you have control over them. That wasn't love, it was selfish. Instead of spending time with your son and easing both your pains, you decided to play villain dress-up, because you are selfish. You don't care what damage the wish would have doe to time and space, how another life would be destroyed to return another because, you are selfish. Face it Gabe, you are a piece of shit and the world is better off without you." Bunnyx said.

"But...what happened to the original timeline?" Gabriel asked.

"It exists. They think you are dead by now. You kind of botched up your attempt at a wish and got defeated. There was some magical backlash. Good thing the prime Ladybug and Chat Noir were competent enough to stop you. You don't know how much of a pain it would be to clean up of the fallout of your wish? I would spend millennia fixing things." Bunnyx said.

"Then how did I get here?" Gabriel asked.

"I did that. It was part of your punishment. The Prime world needs time to heal, and you and your cohorts are removed form the equation so they can do just that. But you don't get to walk away Scott-free. So you are sent to world where you don't exist, as punishments. A world where you have no sway, no power...you get to see how much more wonderful the world is without you, and can't change anything about it. Hell, you can't even wield a Miraculous or be akumatized in this world thanks to a bit of a personal touch. Not else I would need to do for the rest, no one in this world believes you if you say anything." Bunnyx said.

"Wait...cohorts? Nathalie and Miss Rossi, where are they? And Akumatized, there is another Hawkmoth in this world?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, those two are going through their own personal hell right now, both are in their own world of suffering. And yeah, someone else is Hawkmoth in this world, but that is a worry for the native Ladybug and Chat Noir, and they'll be able to handle it. Now, I am going to let everything sink in, and just leave you here to suffer your punishment. Maybe I'll let you out if you learn your lesson."

"let me you you insolent child!" Gabriel said, his anger resurfacing as he charged at Bunnyx. He was on the ground in seconds.

"You have no more power. Not only that, even if you had the Miraculous, I am thousand of years old. I aged well, I know. But I have way more experience then you. And I was trained by the same two heroes whom kicked your ass in the first place. I guess you never learn you shouldn't mess with forces beyond your understanding." Bunnyx said.

She then waved her umbrella and reversed time, allowing Gabriel to hit the ground. And again. And again. And again." I could do this all day, but I have timelines to watch. Enjoy your punishment, you sadsack." She said as she opened a portal and stepped through. Gabriel got up and rushed at the portal, but it vanished he ran into the wall.

As Gabriel was once again on the ground in pain, he stared at the ceiling, the weight of his actions, his punishments, the revelations of this world, piling down on him. He curled up in a fetal position and started rocking back and forth. "It can't be...I am...I only wanted..."

In this world, outside of the Prison, in the center of Paris, the native Ladybug, Chat Noir, as well as the Peacock heroine Paon Blue were facing an Akuma in the shape of a giant demonic Cerberus Paon Blue created an Amok, and a Sentimonster in the shape of a giant phoenix/peacock hybrid. "Let's get this over with, we still have a banquet to attend." Paon Blue said.

"We deal with two nutjobs in one day. First that Gabriel guy, and now one of Hawkmoth's peons." Chat said.

"No worries, we'll be able t handle it." Ladybug said as she spins her yo-yo by her side, battle ready. The three heroes and the Sentimonster charge forwards, ready to take out the Cerberus Akuma.

This universe's Hawkmoth was forced to admit defeat again shortly afterwards. He de-transformed, sighed and left. As he left his lair, he ended up in the basement of the Louvre. It was a secret passageway he found while discovering it, then repurposed into his lair. Only he knew this secret for now. He muttered softly to himself. "Next time...I will get the Miraculouses. Mom will come back t us...the family will be complete again. And they will no longer doubt me, they will see I am right, that I am not mad..."

"Jalil? What are you still doing down there? We need to close up soon."

" (sigh) Coming, father."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little side series I had in the work.
> 
> It started as a Plotbunnyx, Gabriel being punished by being sent to a world where he doesn't exist as punishment, seeing how much better the world is without him.
> 
> I plan two more, one for Nathalie and one for Lila. Maybe a bunch of small snippets to fill in some gaps in each of these unique worlds afterwards, but for now I focus on the meat of the stories. 
> 
> Greg Cipica is a character based on Greg Cipes, created by Reece, and used by me. He appeared in my other fanfic sereis Miraculous alliance as Adrien's godfather, but in this new world he is Adrien's father figure. He is based on Greg Cipes, like how Emilie Agreste was based on Tara Strong. 
> 
> Anyhow, cannot say when I will get the other parts done. Like I said this is a side project and distraction. Hopefully there will be enough support for this first part so that the other two may come true.


End file.
